


Obsession

by RavenValentino



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Thyme, Victor Frankenstein's lover has been urgently called to  Paris to tend her lover as his thirst for creating new life from death overwhelms him. Henry, Victor's friend believes that she can help ease his mind, to distract him but little does she know that he's invested in his work.He intends for her to help him.
Relationships: Thyme and Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 1





	Obsession

I walked the grounds of our great manor house. I was wrapped in thick furs but that still didn't keep the cold out. My love Victor had been out of the country for a few months and letters were rare now, he barely spoke to me anymore if it wasn't for the locket that graved my neck I wouldn't have thought he still existed. As the snow began to fall elegantly again I decided it was time to return back to the warmth of the house.  
However, as soon as I stepped over the threshold my coachman stood with a letter in his hand. "What is it?" I asked concern contorting my features. He didn't say anymore but handed me the letter, the more I read the more I felt my legs wobble. I rested my hand on the arm of my coachman.  
"Milady are you alright?" He asked.  
"Ready the horses," I replied. He didn't question me but did as I asked of him. I ran up to my room and packed as quickly as I could, before running back down as soon as I reached the outside my shining Lipizzaner's were waiting for me tethered to my lovers elegant carriage with the Frankenstein coat of arms on the side. I read Henry's letter over and over. It seemed my love was in bad shape. They had found him laying on the floor of his lab, he was shivering and unnaturally cold.  
But before all this he had dropped out of his anatomy classes, it didn't make sense to me as he loved his classes. Many a night he would sit by the fire with me and show me the notes in his journal, he would explain the anatomy of the human body to me. I played with the locket around my neck anxiously twisting it different ways. It would take us a few days to get to Paris. I tried to rest my head back and sleep but the rocking of the carriage made it impossible.  
Halfway we had to stop as we had to change horses as the four Lipizzaner's had grown tired, I waited in the tavern watching from the window. I tapped my nails against the table I just wanted to get onto the road, I needed to see Victor. He needed me by his side. It made my heart ache knowing that my love was suffering. The carriage was soon ready and I climbed in, I got settled and leant my head against the cold glass, I grew more and more restless.  
A few days later and we reached Paris but by this point I was exhausted. We reached the gates of the city and I saw Henry waiting with two horses. I rushed out and hugged him, "how is he?" I asked.  
"He's been better Thyme," he replied and helped me onto a black Friesian, he took my luggage and threw it on the back of his horse. Together we nudged our horses on and galloped deep into the city where we soon reached the apartments, my Victors was connected to a warehouse. Henry unlocked the door and I ran in, I ran straight to Victors room. He was pale, tears pooled in my eyes I dropped to my knees immediately. I gripped his cold hand and kissed his knuckles. I brushed thick golden strands out of his face.  
"Victor?" I squeaked no response other than his breathing. "How long has he been like this?" I looked at Henry.  
"A few days," he replied.  
"Has he had anything?" I asked.  
"Yes, he's managed to get some soup in his system," he said.  
"I guess that's something," I said.  
"Thyme you need rest, it's been a long journey from Geneva," he insisted.  
"I am fine," I replied. "I want to be at his when he comes round."  
"I will respect your wishes for now, but the moment you crash I will be there to take care of you." He said.  
"Fine," I said returning my gaze back to Victor.


End file.
